The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Combustion in internal combustion engine systems generates combustion gases, a portion of which can be forced passed engine pistons to an engine crankcase, in a process referred to as blow-by. Combustion gases that blow-by pistons end up in the engine crankcase. A portion of the combustion gases in the engine crankcase can be recirculated into the engine intake system via a crankcase ventilation process, whereby they are burned during combustion. A portion of the combustion gases in the engine crankcase can precipitate and be absorbed into the engine oil, thus affecting lubricity of the engine oil and reducing service life of the engine oil. The condensed combustion gases contained in crankcase oil can include fluidic contaminants in the form of unburned fuel and combustion components, e.g., hydrocarbons, alcohols (ethanol and methanol), and water. Presence and concentrations of fluidic contaminants can affect lubricity and service life of engine oil.
Known oil filter devices remove solid contaminants from engine oil prior to circulating the engine oil to engine components including crankshaft bearings, camshaft bearings, lifters, and pistons. Engine systems include oil pumps that pump pressurized oil through the oil filter device. Known engine oil filter devices include prefiltering elements including mesh stainless steel screens to remove large solid contaminants. Known engine oil filters include filtering elements including cotton fibrous filter elements to remove smaller solid contaminants. Known engine oil filters include magnetized elements for removing ferrous particles contained in the oil.